


Bee to the Blossom, Moth to the Flame

by MariahJade2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Married Couple, Name-Calling, Romance, Sex, two goodlooking people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: Scene from a marriage.   Or how to avoid cleaning.





	Bee to the Blossom, Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This one is as old as the dust in this story, so I cleaned up this old fossil a little bit, not perfectly though. Used to have this on the old defunct cloud city page.

Tiny particles of dust floated in the shafts of sunlight that bathed the Skywalker bedroom. Their slow, buoyant dance was rudely interrupted when Mara propelled her way through without a thought to the sudden tiny chaos swirling in her wake. Her eyes quickly searched the surface of the dresser, seeking out the object she desired. Not finding it there, she decided to check the drawers, pulling open first one, then another after another, in a fruitless attempt.

_Where could it be?_   It wasn’t on the nightstand or the small desk in the corner either.

“Maybe I dropped it.”

Getting down on her knees, she lowered her head to look under the large bed she shared with her husband. A brief look told her that the rug needed cleaning. Balls of dust where clumping everywhere. “Ugh,” she said, but her hairbrush was nowhere to be found.

In the refresher, the Jedi Master unknowingly held in his hand the answer to his wife’s current mission. Clothed only in a bath towel, he ran the brush through his just-dried hair. He had been spending a lot of time out of doors lately, and he noticed with some nostalgia, that his sandy-blond hair was once again sun streaked, as it was during his life on Tattoine.

“Skywalker!”

The sound of Mara’s voice reached him, and he winced. She was annoyed about something. She always resorted to his last name when she was annoyed. It wasn’t the hate-filled “ _Skywalker_ ” from the past, but it sometimes bothered him regardless. It was merely a habit, and it was a habit that he had decided it was time to put an end too.

“Skywalker? What have you done with my brush?”

In his musings, he had forgotten to respond.

He looked down guiltily at the item in his hand, and a smile came to his face as a thought crossed his mind. He held the brush behind his back, and opened the fresher door. Across the room, Mara stood with her hands on her hips, bathed in sunlight. The position of her hands caused her peach-colored, knee length satin nightgown to hike up, and the thin strap on her left shoulder to fall off. Her hair was a mass of sleep- ruffled curls that framed her beautiful, blazing, green eyes; the rest fell, like a waterfall, down her back. He looked at her…. golden-red hair, ignited by the sun, and all his thoughts abruptly left, as desire for the intoxicating inferno in front of him flooded his senses.

“Well, Skywalker? Where have you left it this time?”

He knew his hair was looking suspiciously neat for someone who had just dried off from a shower. He felt her rake his body up and down and blushed as he sensed the feelings running through her head. It amused him when he caught her fleeting thought that the rest of him looked pretty good too, but she obviously wasn’t going to let herself linger on that, or she would forget about making him admit that he took her brush again. Her eyes narrowed at him.

“Skywalker, are you listening?”

The use of his surname brought his mind back to the task he had set for himself. Lately she’d been doing it more often. Using his last name and others like a little weapon without thought. Sometimes if he was honest, those little weapons left tiny cuts.

“Where have I left what, Jade?”

The tone of his voice was laced with sarcasm as he emphasized her old name.

Mara seemed a bit taken aback by the inflection in his voice,  and he could tell she was trying to gauge if there was something more there than their usual bantering contained.

“My brush, Skywalker; I know you borrowed it again.”

“Mara, Mara. How long have we been married now? Don’t you think it’s time to stop calling me ‘Skywalker.’ It’s a habit and a bad one at that.” He looked at her, hoping for understanding.

“Sithspawn, Farmboy, give me my brush and I’ll think about it.”

A huge rush of feelings surged out of him and over her through their Force bond, most too jumbled to decipher. That is, except for a spike of anger, and hurt. Shocked, she started to say something, but Luke cut her off and quickly erected barriers around his feelings.

“I would think by now, I have demonstrated to you many times, that I’m a man, not a boy. You certainly thought so last night, Mrs. Farmboy.” He walked forward and shut the door on her, leaving her standing outside.

 

Outside the door, Mara opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out.  _What in blazes?_ He would have to bring up last night too. It was wonderful and passionate, and yes, there was no doubt he was all man. He was her man and she’d hurt him. She stood there going back over her words in her head. What to her had been merely a name, an almost affectionate jab, and one she was used to using, for some reason today meant something entirely different to Luke. The brief glimpse she’d had into his emotions, told her that her casual irritation might be leaving scars, creating distance.

_Oh shavit, she used sithspawn._

It was mean.   Did he think she was inadvertently telling him that there was still a part of her that she held back from him, still a part that didn’t trust him completely, and wanted to keep him at arms’ length? It wasn’t true, but then why did she feel him retreat? Shouldn’t he know her heart by now? If she was annoyed before, she was angry now. How could he? How could he not know that she had given everything to him, that it was impossible to hold back her heart with him. Why did he wait all this time to reveal his feelings. _That overprotective, clueless nerf!_   It wasn’t fair. She knocked on the door and pulled it open without waiting for him to do it and entered.

“Don’t you ‘Mrs. Farmboy’ me,” she said as she advanced closer to him. “You were the one hiding your feelings. You should have told me this sooner. I’m a big girl I can take it.”

Inside, though, she knew why he kept silent, why he took it. It was that part of him Vader had damaged so long ago. The small part that felt that maybe he was not quite good enough, or worthy enough to be truly loved, because he was Vaders child, sithspawn. Regardless, she was not ready to back down and besides she knew _he still had her brush somewhere._

 

Inside the fresher, the Jedi Master turned towards her, trying to keep his face neutral. It was hard,  as just looking at her made his body react to her alluring motions, yet he still felt these other feelings too.

“Maybe I’d hoped, that you would have figured this out on your own by now, Jade.”

He had followed her emotions outside the door, and he thought she had understood, but being his Mara she was mad at him too.

“So, do you promise to stop and try calling me Luke, or shall I start calling you ‘Emperor’s Hand’.”

There….. he’d thrown out his challenge. If he played this right, he hoped he might teacher her something, calm her down, and have her in his arms in a few minutes. He threw her an attractive little smirk that let her know a game was starting.

“Why you…you. You want a new name, I’ll give you one. Let’s start with some of your other occupations. This she said with a little half smile. You egotistical, rimworld, Flight…….…..Jockey. Why are you holding your arm that way? What are you hiding?”

_“Oh boy,”_ Luke thought, _“I’m in trouble. Time to implement my next attack.”_ He shifted the brush behind his back uncomfortably. “Hiding?” he said in a perfectly innocent voice. “Hiding what, my beautiful smuggler?”

Yes, Mara had picked up on his challenge. He was definitely not playing fair, as he stood there barely-clothed, doing his best to look provocative, a small little smile on his face.

“You know what, Jedi Master. Don’t play innocent with me. Lying does not work well when you try it.”

She obviously didn’t realize that her voice had softened to the tone he loved so much and his insides did a little flip.

Gods he wanted her and he wanted her now, she was so distracting. Perhaps it was the brush of the silk against her skin that made the outline of her perfect nipples stand out,  and bounce enticingly as she spoke to him. But…good things come to those who wait, or so the saying goes. He brought forward the missing brush and waved it in front of her.

“Is this what you wanted, MJ?” He grinned with pleasure at her, and his eyes sparkled with a hint of hunger and lust.

 

He could tell she knew he had it the whole time as he hadn’t tried too hard, so to top it off, he gave her one of the looks he knew that always got to her. The one he used when he was filled with desire and passion for his beautiful wife. Oh, she would find a way to make him pay for this he knew, well, maybe not pay, exactly. She reached out with the Force suddenly and tried to yank the brush from his hand, but found her Force grip blocked. He had anticipated her.

“Farm…, oh blast, you are so infuriating. Give me my brush,” she said, though she was finding it difficult to suppress her own smile. In this game there were no real losers. She huffed and moved out into their bedroom and he followed. She turned back towards him holding out her hand towards the brush.

“And you are intoxicating, but you’ll only get it if you promise to find a new name,” Luke said. He reached out towards her with the Force, and Mara felt an invisible hand caress her cheek and travel down her neck, down her chest and then slowly, agonizingly slow, a ghostly caress dragged up the inside of her thigh.

 

She shivered and sighed with pleasure at the touch, but she was not ready to give in just yet. Reaching out with the Force again, she tried another tactic to get her brush. Thinking to distract him, she attempted to pull off the towel wrapped around his waist, while at the same time Force-gripping the brush again. Alas, her effort was thwarted, as he easily maintained a tight hold on both with his mind. She heard him chuckle and she looked up into his mischievous blue eyes, and Force help her, she couldn’t help but return his grin.

Suddenly, the rules had changed,  and her top priority was no longer the brush. Mara was determined to get him to be the first to move into her arms. She allowed her strap to fall a little further. “All right, how about Exasperating?”

Luke knew what she wanted and it was working, but so was his plan. The soft, satin nightgown dipped lower, teasing his senses with the promise of things to come, while just barely covering what he so longed to see. With a husky voice, he managed one word. “Seductive.”

He knew Mara loved the moments when his voice lowered with desire, and she almost moved forward. Instead she struck another sexy pose and sent out a Force caress of her own, to his obvious delight. “Perhaps Naïve, Reckless Hero?”

He countered with a name of his own for her, and allowed her to feel the full weight of his hunger and passion. “Beguiling, Resourceful Companion.”

Luke was rewarded, when she unknowingly moved a bit closer, and said to him, “Persuasive.”

“Bewitcher,” he replied, but failed to notice that he too had moved.

Her eyes locked on his. “Azure Eyes.”

“Green Fire Gems.” He felt his body temperature rising, and this time he moved closer with purpose. She was sending him such impassioned feelings that he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

In no time at all, they both found themselves standing face to face. Close enough to feel the soft touch of the other’s breath on their skin. Yet they did not touch. Not yet. Their souls entwined through the Force, each bringing the other to the brink, with the power of their love and desire all the while continuing to see who would succumb first to the ghostly caresses.

Mara found her voice, and she dared to run her fingers through his hair. “My Golden-haired Warrior.”

Luke shuddered at the feel of her touch, as he followed her lead and began to stroke her hair. The brush fell from his hand, forgotten. “Spun Fire Silk,” he said, and he leaned in and touched the curls to his face.

“Handsome.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Passionate.”

“Sensuous.”

They were nose to nose, their lips aching to touch the other’s. They teased each other with the lightest of kisses on the face and neck. His hands traced delicate patterns on her shoulders and down her back until he finally pulled her tightly against him. Mara responded in kind. Two hearts raced. Breathing quickened.

“Warm Arms,” she whispered as she nibbled ever so lightly on his ear.

“Soft Lips,” he sighed before kissing his way down the side of her face, getting closer and closer to his goal.

“I love…..,” she started to say, but Luke finished.

“You.”

“Stop waiting and kiss me,” she pleaded, her arms around his neck pushing him into the proper position.

Luke stopped and smiled down at her. “I win,” he said just before he crushed his lips to hers. As he picked her up and carried her toward their bed, he heard her voice in his head.

“Nope. I do.”

The towel he wore fell to the floor as he set her down gently next to the bed. In seconds, it was joined by a pool of peach satin. He lowered them both to the bed, covering her with his body as her arms wrapped around him pulling him in for a long lingering kiss. Soon his heart was soaring, as their bodies joined in a lovers’ dance. Rushing nothing, he tailored his motions to match his partner’s response. They were lost in a world where words depart and gesture is all. To withhold was exciting, to give in, even more. Her legs bracketed him, her fingers dragging, and pulling, caressing and stroking. He filled her, she surrounded him with exquisite need. Their kisses were hard yet soft, rough but tender. The Force was with them, in them, around them, through them, culminating in that weightless moment of soul-binding rapture.

 

The dust took no notice of time, as it hovered and swirled in the sunlight, making its way across the bedroom floor; nor did the lovers, now lying happily in each other’s arms. “Luke,” Mara said, as she playfully trailed one of her curls in circles across his well-toned chest, “I’m sorry, I……” but his finger had pressed against her lips.

“Shhhh. You don’t have to say anything Mara. I know.” He removed his finger, only to replace it with a kiss.

The kiss lingered awhile longer, then Mara pulled back. “I know you do, but I should have known the power that words can have. You deserve my respect as well as my love, and I’m sorry.”

“I am too, though I must say I like the way we were apologizing earlier, better,” he said with a wry grin. She smiled in agreement when he ran his hand across her hip and down her leg.

“I guess that leaves just one thing left to resolve,” Mara said, and Luke decided the look on her face could only mean one thing. She was plotting something.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Luke said.

She sat up and reached down to the floor to pick up her brush, and started running it through her hair. “You did ask me to come up with a new nickname, didn’t you?” With her back to him he couldn’t see the smile come to her face; nevertheless, he knew it was there.

“I’m afraid to ask. What have you thought up?” he said, as he sat up himself, took the brush from her hand, and started to brush the knots out of her curls.

“Well, let’s see. There are a lot of names I could use. You are rather cute, or so I’ve been told by your adoring fans. How about Pookie?

She felt the brush pause in mid tug. “You wouldn’t,” he said with a little anxiety in his voice. “No. I can’t picture that word ever coming from your mouth on purpose, Mara.

“No? You don’t like that one? Okay I have lots of others. There is always Love Muffin, or Furry Wonat. I think I could get to like either one of those.”

“Mara,” he said in a warning tone and tugged on her hair again.

“Is something wrong, Sweetheart? Perhaps something else? I know! Fuzzy Little Nerf. Oww!” Luke had physically cringed at that one and accidentally pulled a bit too hard on her hair.

“You like to torture me, don’t you?” he said and indicated that he was finished with her hair. She turned around and gifted him with a beautiful smile. “Who me?” she replied sweetly.

“Yes, you. Sometimes, I think that’s why you married me. Torturing me occasionally wasn’t enough. You needed to do it on a daily basis.”

She leaned in close and kissed her way up his chest and licked a line along his neck. “You mean like this?” She had the satisfaction of hearing him moan with pleasure. His arms circled her back and waist and he pulled her into an embrace.

“This one I’ll submit to anytime, Mrs. Skywalker,” he whispered into her ear.

She turned in his arms and rested her back against his bared chest. “Oh, you will, but first we need to finish our conversation. Perhaps, I should try a derivation of your name. Hmmm. Let me think,” she said, enjoying the feeling of his arms cradling her. “I could call you Skycuddler, or Skyflirter.”

“Don’t you even think about it,” he laughed in mock horror.

“You know, some people think that you must have mind-whammied me, to get me to marry you. Maybe I should call you, Skythraller, or Skywooer.” His arms tightened around her, and she could feel his ever-increasing amusement mixed with embarrassment, as each name got worse.

“Please, Mara, leave me with some dignity,” he laughed lightly. “Besides, anyone who knows me, knows it was the other way around. You captivated, and bedeviled me from the moment I met you. You often frustrated and confused me, but I could never escape the thought that I needed you in my life.” He shifted her in his arms and she fell into his left arm like a damsel in distress. “You’re a beautiful enchantress and I’m helpless against you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. Even now I’m being compelled to kiss you,” he said as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. She responded immediately by parting her lips to admit his probing tongue. He thought he had stopped her name torture, till he heard in his head, “Yes, more, more, my virile Ewok, my Skysmoocher!”

His face blushed with slight embarrassment, but he quickly laid back and rolled over, till he had her pinned beneath him. He looked down. Her hair was spread out all around her, and her green eyes looked up at him with humor and desire. It was amazing, he thought. He’d accomplished everything he’d set out to do. He had revealed his feelings and she understood. They’d made love, and she’d even apologized, yet she had still managed to _“win”_ from a “certain point of view.” She was a never-ending challenge and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Although “Farmboy”, was not looking quite so bad anymore.

“Be careful, Mara, or I’ll let out the ‘Master’.” She halfheartedly struggled against him, but he kept her firmly pinned beneath his newly enflamed body. His fingers laced their way through hers, and his blue eyes blazed like the base of a flame. “You have only begun to discover my powers.”

She smiled and said, “Go ahead, let him out, as long as I can call him mine, Luke.

His lips descended on hers, and he thought at her, “At last.”

Mara’s arms and legs encircled him, pulling him ever closer to his heart’s desire as his hardness pressed close. “I’m glad you approve,” she whispered softly, between the light brush of teasing kisses.

“I do, as long as I get to keep a few other important ones as well.”

She turned a questioning look at him, her one eyebrow raised, and boundless love poured out of him in waves. “And what are those?” she asked, her throat suddenly tight.

“Husband, Lover, and I hope some day, Dad.”

“I think we can arrange that,” she said, and with a slow smooth move, she once again completed their joining.

He moaned with pleasure, his head falling into the crook of her neck. “My passion for you will be my undoing.”

“ Mmmm. I so love when you are undone. I win,” she said, and then lost herself in the arms of her lover.

On the edge of the covers, the brush fell off and rolled beneath the bed, destined, for now, to join the gathering dust.


End file.
